Peace and Dead Quiet
Peace and Dead Quiet is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and thirty-eighth case of the game. It is the twenty-third case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the fifth case to take place in South Asia. Plot Previously, Elliot had successfully tracked down Guru Om Padmasana in Bhutan. Chief Ripley sent Carmen and the player to the Tiger’s Nest Monastery—Padmasana's last location. Before reaching the temple, they found Lam Ugyen, a monk with his arm chopped off at the cliffside. The cops gathered enough evidence to arrest Tashi for the murder. Tashi was going through a three-year trial to acquire the hand of Lam's adoptive daughter Deki. When he discovered that Lam Ugyen had married Deki against her will, he wanted to save her by all means possible. In impulse, he axed Lam Ugyen's arm off. Understanding his motive, Judge Adaku sentenced Tashi to 10 years in jail for the murder. Post-trial, Marina wanted to interrogate Padmasana because of his unusual transactions with a firm called One Mother Milk, but interrogated Averly Worthington instead after she insisted on Padmasana's innocence. The yogini said that she did not question the guru's finances because she trusted him. The cops then decided to look around the monastery. There, they found a flyer of One Mother Milk. The flyer said that the charity was supplying baby formula to families throughout Asia and that it was owned by O.M. MediLab, so they sent it to Elliot for analysis. Through the flyer, Elliot discovered that Padmasana was funding SOMBRA through the charity. Carmen and the player wanted to get more information from Averly, but she refused to say anything about Padmasana other than the fact that he had left the temple without telling his followers of his destination. Assuming Averly was going to follow the guru, Carmen had Elliot to track her movements. After Druk had helped Lars and Angela renew their wedding vows and Marina agreeing to talk to Jonah about the day he tried to kill her, Elliot said that Averly was going to Tibet. The cops took a flight to the plateau to confront Padmasana once and for all. Summary Victim *'Lam Ugyen' (bled to death from a chopped off arm) Murder Weapon *'Ax' Killer *'Tashi' Suspects WEC23Deki.png|Deki WEC23OPadmasana.png|Om Padmasana WEC23Tashi.png|Tashi WEC23AWorthington.png|Averly Worthington WEC23Druk.png|Druk Quasi-suspect(s) WEC23LDouglas.png|Lars Douglas Killer's Profile *The killer drinks chhaang. *The killer wears hiking boots. *The killer sews. *The killer wears a turquoise bead. *The killer has a scar. Crime Scenes WEC23-CS1A.png|Cliff Path WEC23-CS1B.png|Prayer Wheel WEC23-CS2A.png|Temple Altar WEC23-CS2B.png|Temple Statue WEC23-CS3A.png|Festival Square WEC23-CS3B.png|Festival Statue Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cliff Path. (Clues: Photograph, Torn Cloth, Victim's Body) *Examine Photograph. (Victim identified: Lam Ugyen; New Suspect: Deki) *Tell Deki about the death of Lam Ugyen. (Prerequisite: Lam Ugyen identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Temple Altar) *Investigate Temple Altar. (Prerequisite: Deki interrogated; Clues: Cloth Sack, Guru's Book) *Examine Cloth Sack. (Result: Monk Hat; New Suspect: Tashi) *Question Tashi about the victim. (Prerequisite: Monk Hat found) *Examine Guru's Book. (Result: Signed Book; New Suspect: Om Padmasana) *Ask Om Padmasana about his book dedicated to the victim. (Prerequisite: Signed Book unraveled) *Examine Torn Cloth. (Result: Yellow Cloth) *Analyze Yellow Cloth. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears hiking boots) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks chhaang) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Averly Worthington about who might want to kill the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Investigate Festival Square. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Paper, Woven Basket) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Message; New Suspect: Druk) *Ask Druk about the victim. (Prerequisite: Message unraveled; Profile updated: Druk drinks chhaang and wears hiking boots) *Examine Woven Basket. (Result: Dragon Head Pincushion) *Examine Dragon Head Pincushion. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer sews) *Investigate Temple Statue. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Smartphone, Faded Calendar) *Examine Smartphone. (Result: Smartphone) *Analyze Smartphone. (12:00:00; Profile updated: Om drinks chhaang) *Question Om about getting drunk with the victim. (Prerequisite: Smartphone analyzed; Profile updated: Om wears hiking boots) *Examine Faded Calendar. (Result: Calendar Note) *Talk to Tashi about his plan to meet with the victim. (Prerequisite: Calendar Note unraveled; Profile updated: Tashi wears hiking boots and sews) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Question Deki about her erratic behavior. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Festival Statue; Profiles updated: Deki drinks chhaang, Tashi drinks chhaang) *Investigate Festival Statue. (Prerequisite: Deki interrogated; Clues: Torn Silk, Wooden Box) *Examine Torn Silk. (Result: Silk Figure) *Analyze Silk Figure. (09:00:00) *Ask Druk about the drawing of the victim on the thongdrel. (Prerequisite: Silk Figure analyzed; Profile updated: Druk sews) *Examine Wooden Box. (Result: Nail Clippings) *Examine Nail Clippings. (Result: Averly Worthington's DNA) *Interrogate Averly about her services to the guru. (Prerequisite: DNA identified under microscope; Profiles updated: Averly sews, Om sews) *Investigate Prayer Wheel. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Whetstone, Locked Chest) *Examine Whetstone. (Result: Blue Powder) *Analyze Blue Powder. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a turquoise bead) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Ax; Murder Weapon registered: Ax) *Analyze Ax. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A New Light (5/6). (No stars) A New Light (5/6) *Ask Lars about the favor he wants. (Available after unlocking A New Light) *Investigate Festival Square. (Prerequisite: Lars interrogated; Clue: Faded Book) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Book Title) *Analyze Book Title. (06:00:00) *Investigate Cliff Path. (Clue: White Shawl; Prerequisite: Book Title analyzed) *Examine White Shawl. (Result: Skin Cells) *Examine Skin Cells. (Result: Druk's DNA) *Ask Druk to officiate Lars' and Angela's vow renewal. (Prerequisite: DNA identified; Reward: Bhutanese Headdress) *Interrogate Om about his finances. (Available after unlocking A New Light; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Temple Altar. (Prerequisite: Om interrogated; Clue: Painted Box) *Examine Painted Box. (Result: Brochure) *Analyze Brochure. (09:00:00) *Persuade Averly to give information about the Guru. (Prerequisite: Brochure analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is a reference to the idiom "peace and quiet," which refers to a freedom from disturbance. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:South Asia